Situations in chaos
by tokyo girl 05
Summary: My first BP fic. What happens when Narumi and Kiri are forced together in an unlikely situation? Rated M to be safe language wise :3
1. Chapter 1

**My first BP fic! Hope you like it...and you know constructive criticism and reviews are much appreciated..kinda aiming for more than 5 reviews XD**

**Also i've never wrote this type of fic before XD**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, if i did it wouldn't be as great as it is.**

* * *

Kiri had only come around because she was forced, her apparently being part of the S.P, to come to a meeting.

She yawned tiredly as she got to the front door, ringing the bell with a bored expression.

Chisami opened the door in all her over the top wonder crying out in joy. "My prince-sama has returned, what a shame i won't be here to accompany her," she cried clinging on to Kiri.

Narumi came to the door shouting, as usual, about something or the other. "Chisami hurry up and leave, you're being a nuisance."

"Hmph, and you're not i suppose?" She said airily. Narumi popped a vain and started shouting at her, but she had already left. "Well, are you coming in or what!"

Kiri entered mumbling about him being so noisy and set her hat down on the side. "What's this big meeting about then Naru-Naru?"

"What is so hard about calling me sempai!?" he yelled. "It's easy; SEM-PAI!!"

"Okay Naru-Naru-sempai," she said smiling slightly. Narumi blew a fuse and didn't stop yelling all the way to the back room, where Kiri(reluctantly) followed him.

"When are the other's getting here?" she asked, only mildly surprised when he actually answered her question. "Ochiai's coming later and Kei will probably be round pretty soon."

"Oh," she said sitting down on a couch, and as usual started to fall asleep, that was until Narumi flicked her on the forehead.

"Don't fall asleep baka," he said annoyed. "Since you're here early you could at least help out."

"What with?" she yawned barely opening her eyes. Narumi grumbled something about Chisame recking the room. "You could at least help tidy up instead of just sitting there.

Very, very reluctantly, Kiri got up and started to help Narumi tidy the room up before the others got here.

She picked up books and stacked them on the shelves, they were mainly about hair and make-up, and help to fill the cupboard back up with the contents that were strewn across the floor. _What did Chisame do in here?_ She wondered vaguely.

Kiri helped Narumi push the sofa's back into place and then sat down for a break, even he had gotten tired of complaining and sat quietly.

She thought for a second that she might catch at least a wink of sleep, but nope, as soon as she closed her eyes Narumi spoke. "Uhm, do you want a drink or something?"

"...sure," she replied watching him leave the room. Within a few minutes he came back in with the drinks and some snacks as well. First he put the bowl of food down on the table, he then put his own drink down before proceeding to hand Kiri hers. She stood up to take the glass but it was deciding to be one of _those_ days, Narumi lent forward too much and the glass slipped from her hand landing all over her.

"Oops, sorry Mussy-head," he said, trying not to laugh. "I'll get you a towel."

Kiri did not look impresses and she certainly didn't hide the irritation in her voice. "I'll get it myself thank you," she said turning to leave. She stopped when she felt him touch her hair.

"Just drying it off with towel won't do much, you should really wash it out save damaging your hair," he told her. "There's a bathroom up stairs and i'll find you some clothes, don't want you making anything else sticky."

Kiri didn't know what to make of that, of course when it came to hair Narumi wasn't an idiot and the whole change of clothes thing was surely for he's own benefit. Nope, it wasn't an act of kindness at all, she decided.

She followed him upstairs and watched as he rooted through several draws. "There's towels and stuff already in there, these are the only clothes that'd probably fit you as well," he handed her a top a bottoms and couldn't help but noticed how the fruity drink had made everything cling to her, it almost made her look like she had a figure.

"Naru-Naru, it's rude to stare," Kiri said shocking him from his daze. She left the room and Narumi found himself blushing furiously, but his reaction wouldn't let him deny that she did in fact look quite cute.

--

Kiri looked around the bathroom and put the clean clothes on the side, she lent inside the shower and switched it on.

She let out an exasperated sigh and began to remove her clothes letting them drop to the floor. She remedied that she would never let her guard down like that again.

Stepping in to the shower, Kiri let the warm water run down her body before combing her hands through her hair. _Well, lets wash it then._

She picked up the shampoo noting it was Alix, Ochiai's family's company. She popped the cap and began to remove the existence of fruit juice from her hair.

After she had cleaned her hair up, she decided to wash the rest of her body too, well there was no point in wasting a good shower.

Finally she turned it off and stepped out, she looked around the room and sighed again. _I thought he said there were towels in here..._

Narumi sat in his room, at the end of his bed and laid back, bored. He heard the bathroom door shut and the shower turn on.

_Well that was a real good start to the day_, he thought bitterly. _Now she's using my shower and wearing my clothes..._

Narumi sighed and picked up a hairdressing magazine flicking through it gingerly as he listened to the water running, water that would be running down from her hair, to her chest and then..._WHAT!! What the hell was that!?_

Narumi sat up blushing and hit himself with the magazine. _Don't you dare think like that again, idiot._

He went back to reading still blushing like a tomato and rolled over. _Stupid Mussy-head, getting soaked with drink,_ he could still smell the fruit juice that was on her, the way it plastered her clothes to her body and made her top see through, she was wearing such a small bra that would probably come off with no effort...

Narumi groaned and smacked himself in the head. _Stop it! Just stop thinking about her in that stupid shower, naked and...for the love of god!_

It didn't just anger him that he was thinking of her like that, it was the throbbing in his trousers that made it all the worse.

Mussy-head was not attractive, he hated her and he was sure of it. _Maybe i'm over tired and my brains confused, that has to be it._

His face had never been so red before, not even at his angriest most aggressive moment, which was a great feat in it's own, and his face grew hotter when he heard the shower turn off and the bathroom door unlock.

"Naru-Naru, you got any towels?" Kiri called from behind the door. He stood up and looked out through the hallway. "I thought they were in there," he said. She shook her head which was the only part of her sticking out from the door.

Narumi walked down to a cupboard and took a few out handing her them at the door, he blushed as he saw the water dripping down her leg through the crack and turned away. "H-hurry up!"

Kiri dried off and put on the clothes that he had given her. The only thing of hers that she now wore, was her knickers. The rest was covered in juice, she now stood in a pair of Narumi's trousers and a top that had gotten to small for him, her top and bra lay sticky on the floor and her own trousers were covered in drink too.

She brushed her hair and walked out of the room carrying her dirty washing. "Thanks," she muttered as she walked into Narumi's room.

"You're not going to just let your hair dry like that areyou?" He asked looking at her damp hair. "It'll damage."

"Got a hairdryer then?" she yawned. Her question was met by an overly loud Narumi. "Of course i have Mussy-head, what are you, stupid?"

Kiri dropped her clothes on the floor and plugged in the machine sitting on the end of Narumi's bed. He watched from behind a new magazine as she combed and dried her hair with a little interest. Well she got it perfect as usual, he thought annoyed.

After a few minutes they went back down stairs, Kiri putting her laundry in a bag and leaving it by the door.

They went back into the back room and finished up cleaning, it felt good to sit down and relax after cleaning up a big room, what ever Chisami had done it sure left the room in a mess, but now they could just sit and wait for the others to arrive.

Narumi breathed out and downed his drink quickly, it was pretty hot and exhausting work, but at least it was over.

He was staring vacantly at Kiri's re-filled glasses noting dully that she was once again asleep, he didn't really register the water vibrating in the glass.

He lent over to take a snack from the bowl and could here something rattling in the room, it was when he took his eyes up from the bowl that he saw the drink shaking. He sat up and looked over to the china on the ledge, the shaking got worse and a mirror smashed on the floor waking Kiri.

She opened her eyes and could feel the ground moving around her, she gave a quick glance to Narumi who was mirroring her expression perfectly. "Earthquake," he said. They didn't even have time to think when a nearby shelf fell down and crashed on the floor, but it was probably in their best interest to move from where they were.

They did this and tried to get to a safe part of the room, but fate had other plans. Instead something crashed making Kiri duck to the floor and she cried out, Narumi was pulling her up before the power cut out plunging the room into darkness (A/N: It was late), this was even more dangerous but then there was a crash and things went black again, just this time i wasn't the lights.

* * *

**What do you think? I kinda think i've screwed it up, but this was my first try at something like this and i just went with what ever went in my head.**

**Hope they're not too OOC. Please R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we are chapter 2! This ones okay...i think, but that's up to you to decide. R&R please, critics are welcome!**

**Feel free to correct me on things, i want this to be good, so i'll faithfully listen to all comments. :3**

**Disclaimer: If i owned BP, it wouldn't be as good as it is...**

* * *

Kiri woke up wearily, her head pounding, she groaned loudly and felt something beneath her, and on top of her. She tried to move but the thing above her was too heavy and the thing below her let out a yelp. "Stupid Mussy-head, stop moving!"

"Naru-Naru, i can't move any way," she said trying to see his face in the darkness. "My head hurts."

She brought her hands up to her head, which was resting on Narumi's chest, and felt around. There was a bump but no blood thank god.

She sighed in relief and slowly looked around as her eyes adjusted to the dark. She could see Narumi's arms above her head, he was holding something up; a cupboard. His teeth were grit together and his arms were shaking. "You okay Naru-Naru?" she asked expecting him to snap at her.

"Fine," he grunted, pushing his arms up further. "For a guy squashed underneath everything."

Kiri whined at the growing pain and weight on her back and pressed her self closer onto Narumi.

He blushed feeling her chest and her closeness, he could see she had no bra on even in this darkness. _Great..._

Narumi shifted slightly and yelped at the pain that shot through his side. "What is it?" Kiri asked concerned. Narumi looked at her and looked around where they were stuck. "My legs trapped in something, i think."

He shifted his hold on the looming cupboard and swore as his arm gave way, he caught it again before it could land. His wrist hurt badly and it was getting pushed back with the weight.

Narumi rolled his eyes thinking how 'great' their situation was, he could feel Kiri breath on his neck and he became all to aware of their closeness.

It wasn't her fault she was on top of him, there hips firmly together. But the fact of the matter was that she was, and that damn throbbing below was driving him nuts...knowing her she could probably feel it. He gulped trying to think of all the things that would calm him down, but for some reason this only served to turn him on more. He groaned as the other fact he was wearing tight trousers came to mind, and it was starting to hurt.

To add to his discomfort her chest was pressed against his own in an all to comfortable way, and he could feel that she had no bra on. The throbbing intensified and he groaned out loud from the shear annoyance of it all.

It didn't help that she had started to try and move, the friction between them made it worse and, oh, when she brought her leg up he let out every swear word under the sun in pain, A hard knee in the groin will do that to a guy. it wasn't her fault though, she couldn't help the fact a very large piece of furniture was pinning her on him, and he certainly couldn't help it if he thought she was attractive.

"Sorry," she said sounding genuinely guilty. "You okay?"

He could see she was blushing furiously, but she was trying to hide it. "It fine, no need to apologise," he said through gritted teeth. "I'm okay...considering i am being crushed."

The girl sighed and moved again feeling it against her leg. She really didn't know what to think, but one thing was for sure; if he turned any redder she thought he might explode.

"How about you take a nice cold shower, ey Naru-Naru?" she said teasingly. "Put some ice on your _injury_?"

"Haha Mussy-head, i can't exactly help it," Narumi said anno

yed, his voice raising slightly. "It doesn't help that you're on top of me either."

"Calm down Naru-Naru, i'll move then," as soon as she said this she tried to move and shift her weight. The response to this was Narumi letting out a loud cry. "Sorry!" she said rather panicked as she saw his expression. Narumi was biting his lip till it left marks and had his eyes clamped tight, trying not to allow the tears out. "Please, please don't do that Kiri," he mumbled. _I must have really hurt him, for him to speak like that,_ she thought guiltily. "Gomen."

Kiri carefully, very carefully, moved back to her original position and laid her head gently on Narumi's chest. His heart was beating furiously and he was breathing fast as well. It really didn't help that he had to keep his arms up to prevent the other cupboard from landing on them.

This really was a predicament they were in. Narumi was slowly calming down, but he still had that pained expression on his face that was making her sad. "Naru-Naru, how long till anyone gets home here?"

"Not sure," he mumbled burying his face in her hair. "Soon i hope."

Kiri could feel the corner of something digging into her back and whined. Thankfully for Narumi, his hormones had calmed down and now he could relax, well just a little bit until he felt something warm and wet on his leg. Holding the full weight of the cupboard above them with one hand, Narumi brought the other down to the inside of his leg, something stung and as he brought his hand up to his face, he swore at the crimson liquid running down his fingers.

Kiri went to look up but Narumi quickly snapped at her not to before he could, he knew what she was like with blood and he wasn't about scare her.

"What is it?" she asked not masking the worry in her voice. Narumi shook his head. "Nothing, it's just a little cut. Go to sleep."

Kiri looked him in the eyes and could see he was troubled. "Just a cut huh?"

She rested her head back down on his chest and closed her eyes, her own troubles forgotten as she drifted away to the sound of his steady heart beat.

* * *

**Sorry this ones so short as well, i finished this at about 3am...so sorry if it sucks. (Lack of sleep for ya ;3)**

**Reviews make the world go round!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: I fancied a change so, introducing Naru-Naru! I've been working hard to give you guys a good fic.**

**Narumi: A good fic...how about you let us out! You've kept us trapped like that for ages!!  
****  
Me: I know, but if you're good i might let you out...this is not a spoiler...just a possibility if i feel kind enough.**

**Narumi: Make her happy and review people. Or i'm doomed to stay with Ki- i mean Mussy-head on top of me.**

**Me: Heh he was gonna say Kiri, aw such a cute couple ;3 Now Naru-Naru do as i ask.**

**Narumi: It's sempai! You're as bad as them...This strange girl does not, nor will she ever own Beauty Pop. Thank god. -evil glare- Eep! On with the story.**

* * *

In the presidential office, on the top floor of the Salon de Narumi building in Tokyo, Mr and Mrs. Narumi sat in the corner of the room closest to the hall.

The building had been shaking severely causing the lamp to fall over, the chairs to topple and some very large books to come crashing down on the floor.

That had been the major wave which shook the very foundations of the building, now as they sat patiently on the floor the aftershocks came.

"Oh dear," Mrs Narumi said sounding shocked. "There hasn't been an earthquake in so long, i hope Sho-chan and Chisami-chan are okay."

"They'll be fine," Mr Narumi said comfortingly. "Our Sho-chan will look after her."

"I know, but i'll feel better knowing that they're safe," she said softly, her eyes shining in the dimly lit room.

The Narumi building was currently running on emergency power, it wasn't a lot but it helped to get people safely around.

Narumi's father stood up carefully and pushed a shelf back against the wall, the ground was steady, for the moment, and he kept his hand against the wall taking his mobile from his pocket.

He pressed a button and called using speed dial. "I'll call to make sure they're fine. Okay hunny?"

"Thank you darling, oh i just hope they're not in any trouble," Mrs. Narumi hoped.

The phone rang several times before the receiver picked up and a voice answered the phone.

"Daddy!Allofthelightswentoutandtheroomwasshaking, oh how's mummy?" the girls voice sped through the phone loudly, barely even taking a breath. "Oh Micky! Poor Micky, he's all alone and stupid onii-sama won't go get him. He won't even answer the phone! Hmph!"

"Ah, Chisami-chan you're okay then? Wait he didn't answer the phone...Which phone?" Her father asked holding the phone away from his ear, her voice was definitely getting louder. "Chisami-chan I'm sure Micky's alright."

"Yes I'm fine but how can you say poor Micky will be, all alone like that..." she whined down the phone. "The house phone of course, onii-sama never answers his mobile for me."

Mr Narumi sighed relieved she was okay, and then sweat dropped as she mentioned the house phone.

"Chisami-chan there's a power cut, of course he won't answer the landlines; there's no power," he said laughing. "I'll try his mobile in a second. Chisami-chan stay safe okay, bye bye."

"See you daddy, make onii-sama help Micky," Chisami said pressing the call end button.

The dial tone sounded and Mr Narumi turned to his wife. "She's okay, just a bit uh...shocked?"

"Oh that's wonderful! I'm so happy she's safe," her mother said joyfully. "Check Sho-chan dear."

Her husband dialed a different number using speed dial once again and the call started to ring, they waited, and waited, and waited...

"He's not picking up," Narumi's father said frowning. They continued listening to the outgoing ring until it cut off, going straight to voice mail. 'We're sorry but the person you have called is unavailable, please leave a message after the ton--'

"Oh Sho-chan," his mother cried. "Maybe his phone's in a different room, or he hasn't heard it?"

Mr Narumi frowned deeply staring at his mobile. "Let's hope so."

--

Shogo Narumi was tired, his eyes felt like lead, they felt heavy as he looked around the darkness. Though his eyes weren't the only things that were heavy.

He groaned again as he shifted his arms to hold the weight better, he couldn't even feel them any more. He wondered vaguely if there was any blood left in them at all.

Narumi moved his position again feeling the strange numb sensation in his hands as he moved the cupboard above him.

-_Chaka chaka, bring, clack, taka, taka-_

Narumi looked up quickly hearing the ring tone of his mobile, he turned his head to the side trying to look around for his phone but he could only see the faint light of it as it flashed some where across the room.

If only he could get to it then things could be sorted out. _Why did i have to leave it over there! Stupid Stupid Idiot!_ He screamed in his head, still trying to move.

Maybe if he could get Kiri up then she could get the phone, but that would mean getting that shelf off of her. _Well maybe it won't be that hard, people can lift __**cars**__ off of people in desperate times...at least that's what i read, _Narumi debated. _I just have to push it over, but what if she gets hurt? Oh but it'd be better than both of us staying like this, it's worse being like this right? I mean she's practically half naked, my clothes don't even fit her! Okay, okay stop thinking like that, stupid!_

Narumi sighed heavily and re-shifted his arms. His phone could still be heard some where in the background, but then it stopped and the light faded from it's screen. _Dammit! No call back, call back. Ugh that is it, I'm getting her off me!_

Narumi was now extremely determined and was getting rather angry. He held the cupboard tightly and carefully took his other hand away baring the full weight of the piece of furniture on his right hand. This was a mistake.

The cupboards full weight pressed down hard on Narumi's hand pushing his wrist backwards. He gasped as the numbness he had grown used to shattered completely, making way for pain.

He felt something pull in his wrist in a way he was certain was not meant to happen, it continued to pull backwards until he decided to push the thing upwards with as much force as he could.

It didn't go very high, it barely even left his hand, but it did allow him to change his grip. Only as he turned his wrist, a stomach turning grinding could be audibly heard through out the room to be replaced with a harsh cry as the cupboard landed back down.

"Fuck! Tch" Narumi cursed. His free hand swung back up to hold the heavy thing as he let his cries fizzle out into grunts and growls. He was breathing heavily gasping for the breath that was shocked out of him. "Agh...mnn, shit."

_Agh! This kills! Goddammit, isn't it enough my leg's cut open __**and **__I've got Kiri on top of me!? Obviously not, now my wrist too! Shit this hurts!_ Narumi yelled loudly to him self. If he was saying this out loud he would have certainly have woke Kiri up, and maybe the people in England too. _Now i really need to get that phone...agh. No choice now i guess..._

Narumi yelped and cursed under his breath as he lowered the cupboard back onto his now broken hand, and removed his good one.

Once again the huge, heavy, wooden curse was resting in one hand as the other searched around, this time going forward and taking hold of the other annoying piece of furniture.

Narumi narrowed his eyes trying to see the thing more clearly, it was taking a lot of effort to ignore his burning wrist and concentrate on what he was doing, you could more or less say it was impossible.

_Okay if i push this off it could really hurt her, she kept wincing whenever she moved...but it could help her and me. For crying out loud, just do it Shogo._

Narumi pushed against the shelf holding the corner, Kiri stirred beneath it and he stopped, but she failed to wake up so he continued. He pushed it harder and by a miracle it moved! He pushed it again but this time nothing happened so he tried to lift it. Narumi just made another mistake.

Narumi being so tired and in pain, was using a lot of energy that was running out fast. His arms were still numb, apart from the excruciating pain flaring up the top of his right hand, and they gave way beneath him.

The cupboard came down quickly towards his head, as quickly as he could he put his arms in front of his face blocking the thing from knocking him out.

It landed with a loud _thud _as it hit and his arms were pushed close to his face. _Damn this fucking thing! _Narumi thought angrily (nothing new there), before relaxing his arms slightly.

Narumi looked around the darkness, his eyes closing tiredly. He yawned loudly before letting him self drift off into an uncomfortable sleep.

--

The people of Ajisai Street were thoroughly annoyed, not only did the earthquake disrupt business, it completely toppled it too.

The street was pitch black and you wouldn't have thought that quite a few shops were still open, that is, if it wasn't for all the noise and chaos down the street.

From several of the shops shouts could be heard both worried and angry, people were lifting shelves back up, and clearing away broken merchandise that had fallen from where it sat.

The shop keepers weren't entirely happy that there expensive breakables were just that; breakable, and they lay shattered on the floor.

Neighbors had come down to check their own shops and most of the community were in dismay about the state of their town. They were helping people up and cleaning up what could be done, in the current situation, all at the same time.

There was a lot of talk from the community about how things were going to be fixed and if everyone was alright, they were very concerned about their friends and family but no one was to fazed, because no one was seriously hurt.

The aftershocks were slowly subsiding, so the being able to react and help out had been made a lot easier, nothing was to badly damaged but it best to be safe than sorry, especially in the case of bent telephone poles and snapped wires. A fire could start if they weren't careful.

Heading down the street to a small road, there was a shop within the trees. The name of this shop was the Koshiba Beauty Salon, and inside this shop was the ever famous hair stylist; Seiji Koshiba.

Seiji was currently out cold on the sofa, Shampoo the cat curled tightly on top of him as his chest moved up and down with his breathing.

They both had their eyes closed and funnily enough they were both fast asleep. The hairstylist and the cat were practically dead to the world, neither of them conscious to the chaos around them.

The last thing on the sleeping Koshiba's mind was his daughter, his dreams were far away from her, happily loving over his beautiful wife. Yes Seiji Koshiba was not in the slightest aware of the earthquake that had happened a short while ago, nor to the predicament that his daughter was in.

* * *

**I thought about adding some more but this was also a good ending. I hope this is okay and I'll hop to it for the next chapter.**

**Read and REVIEW PLEASE! Lol when i see my hits it depresses me that not a lot of people review TT-TT**

**The more reviews i get, the faster i write ;3 Hope you enjoyed it! Also i hope this wasn't as fast paced as the other chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Konbanwa Minna-san (i was writing at night...)  
I come to you with Chapter four of Situations in Chaos! -crowd applause- This is the second last chapter!**

**Narumi: What the-! Why are they cheering!?**

**Me: Because i got two chapters up at once. It's a miracle Naru-Naru.**

**Narumi: It's sempai! You're as bad as them...**

**Me: Oh but i'm the authoress Naru-Naru, i can call you what i want. So hop to it and do your job.**

**Naru-Naru: She doesn't own Beauty Pop, so be kind and don't sue her. She says; REVIEWS make the world go round...they also make her type faster.**

* * *

_The ambulance had come and the two had finally been rescued, only something wasn't quite right. Maybe it was the fact Kiri was sitting in the hospital room holding Narumi's hand...and crying. _

_Yes, something was definitely wrong with this picture, it wasn't like she was that extremely bothered that his leg was hurt..._

_Wait he was saying something. What was it? She couldn't hear properly, was something wrong with her ears!? Oh dear this was getting confusing..._

_Now what?__ Oh, now she's saying something... something that looks like it sounds odd. Narumi looks confused and even more so when she leans over and kisses him. __What the hell?_

_Her face was flushed and Narumi was smiling shyly, also blushing. He said something to her and her blush turned several shades deeper._

_I'm so confused, what's going on here? I mean Naru-Naru's well, he's uh...it's not like i like like him, or maybe..._

_The scene had shifted now. Narumi still had a bandage on his leg and he looked angry, but what was new there? Kiri was still close by half asleep, but she woke up and walked over to him...and she kissed him. It was like he deflated, all that anger just disappeared._

_Okay, that can't be real, if that happened he would definitely blow a fuse. Why on Earth would i be seeing this? I know Naru-Naru's looking out for me, but that's just because of the situation we're in. Right? Surely i don't see him...as more than...just a...just a...a friend._

Kiri woke abruptly as she felt the ground beneath, well almost beneath, her shake once again. _Aftershocks...?_

Kiri opened her eyes wider looking around the dark cramped condition they laid in, the nights previous dream swaying gently in the mists of her mind as she woke up properly. _How strange...but it's not possible, Naru-Naru doesn't even like me like that..._

"Yawn, oh it's stopped," Kiri said tiredly as the shaking died off. "...stupid box, it'll be so much better when it's off me."

Kiri shifted a bit, moving her legs to get some life back into them, they had gone dead from lack of movement. Sighing she pushed herself up and tried to move somewhere more comfortable, which was kind of hard all things considering. _Wait, some thing's different. That thing was crushing me a second ago...so why?_

Kiri looked behind her and was relieved to see the heavy object had moved, that's why she could no longer feel the pain in her back, it was still on her but not so much that it made it hard to breathe. _But when did it move?_

Kiri turned back around and was shocked to see Narumi's head underneath the cupboard, which was barely inches away from his nose.

"Naru-Naru? When did..." Kiri frowned, even though he was asleep she could see his obvious discomfort, it annoyed her for some reason and she couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness fall through her.

Kiri stared at him for a while wondering what she should do, it occurred to her that from here, she could see over the cupboard and there was a gap between that and the wall.

Putting her hands either side of Narumi, she lifted herself up as much as she could and positioned her legs so that she practically sitting on top of him. She put her hands on to the wooden frame and lifted it off of his arms, much to her char grin, the thing weighed a ton and she now found her self struggling just to keep it in the air, let alone push it back. _How did he hold it up for so long? What the hell is in this thing?!_

She gulped and pushed on it, a task made more difficult by the other thing she had to hold up; the shelf on top of her. That thing weighed quite a bit too and she was now holding it up as it rested on her back, how she was doing this even she didn't know.

"Come on, budge," she groaned, pushing against it harder. Her arms were shaking and she had barely held it up two minutes. _So heavy, move it already._

"Huh?" Kiri was startled as the thing went high above her head, she looked down and found her self staring into a pair of pained brown eyes. "Naru...mi?"

Narumi, up until that point, had been solely focused on keeping that thing up in the air, that was until he heard what she said. "Ehh! What did you just - crap!"

Narumi, shocked at how she had addressed him, dropped the cupboard and Kiri had to catch it. "Naru-Naru!" She growled, waiting for him to hold it back up.

"Right, sorry," Narumi said calming down and helping her.

"Did Naru-Naru just apologize?" Kiri smirked.

Narumi jolted and glared at her. "What gives! Call me by my name, you did before! Why change now?!"

"Pfft, I called you by your last name...Shogo-sempai," Kiri kept her smirk and stuck out her tongue.

Narumi looked ready to explode. "I never said you could call me that! So disrespectful! Why can't you be a normal kohai!!"

"Naru-Naru, just shut up and push this backwards," Kiri sighed, now bored with this. "I'm not going to hold this all day."

Narumi cooled off and settled down. "Fine Mussy-head," he lifted it higher and brought his arms back. Kiri pushed harder and the cupboard lost it's grip on the flooring, it slid back fast and they both let go as it rapidly crashed on the floor, inches away from Narumi's head.

"That was...close," Kiri said staring at the thing. Narumi looked pale and if he tried, his head just touched it. Close didn't even cut it.

Narumi stretched his arms back and loosened his muscles, he suppressed a yelp as a wave of pain shot through his arm.

Kiri heard it though and raised and eyebrow in worry, she looked him over and, even in this darkness, her eyes caught the dark bruise along the length of his lower arm. "Naru-Naru, what happened?"

Slowly her mind went back to when she woke up; the cupboard was resting on Narumi's arm as he slept so.. "...it fell on you. Naru-Naru it looks bad."

Narumi glanced at her and put his arms down to his chest, just above

Kiri's head. "It's not as bad as other things. But now we've just got to work on getting out, so I'll worry about that later."

Kiri stayed silent, _other things?_ This worried her, if other things were worse, than what were they? She knew his leg was trapped, but earlier something shocked him about it. She knew she had hurt him a few times, but it was nothing serious and now his arm. So what else? Maybe what ever was wrong with his leg was wor- "Naru!"

Narumi jumped as Kiri's jaw dropped when she gasped. She was staring intently, eyes wide, at his wrist. Narumi followed her gaze and cursed himself.

"It's nothing, it'll be fine," he said, waving it away like it was nothing. "Is Mussy-head worried about me?"

Kiri frowned and looked at him annoyed. "You shouldn't joke about that, it's not something that can be fixed just by putting ice on it."

"I think i know that," he muttered. Kiri stayed silent but still looked pissed, she moved her back feeling uncomfortable, and stopped when she realised their position once again, she had a leg either side of him with her chest pressed firmly on his. Narumi was blushing furiously and was avoiding her eye contact as he tried to ignore her _presence._

_Well this is awkward..._ Kiri thought embarrassed. _Well at least nothing has...happened._

Narumi sighed inwardly, this was not his day and everything seemed to be against him. _Awkward, hm just gotta stay calm and think how great it'll be with out her on me...in that way. I'm cursed, i swear it._

--

Mr. Narumi sat in his office tapping a pencil on the desk, irritated. He had called his son three times but there had been no answer, it was worrying him to no end. (A/N this happened when they were asleep)

He had yet to tell his wife as he didn't want to distress her further. Not now that she was cheering up a bit.

Chisami was safe and she could happily look towards seeing her again later on. No he was definitely not about to dampen her spirits.

He thumbed his phone wondering whether or not he should call again, letting out a heavy, depressed sigh. This was not how he expected his day to go, he was looking forward to a normal day of work and coming home to his family having a nice meal, a day free from worry or stress. This, he guessed, was the world working against him.

Mr. Narumi pressed the call button on his mobile and the phone began to ring...

"Moshi moshi," the girls voice rang through the other end.

Narumi's father took a breath trying to ignore the morbid thoughts in his head. "Chisami-chan, i need you to return home at once. I need you to make sure that Sho-chan is...okay."

"Daddy, you sound strange," Chisami said. "Why should i have to go check on him?"

"Please Chisami-chan, there are no arguments in this," he said seriously.

There was a long pause on the phone as the young middle schooler thought it over. "Okay daddy, I'll go see onii-sama."

"Good girl, call me back when you do," saying this her father ended the call and rubbed his head, he could feel a head ache coming on and that was going to add to his bad day.

--

"Hey, sit up," Narumi said looking down at her.

She stared at him raising both her eyebrows, looked behind her and then back to him. "...and I'll do that how?"

"Easy, just push yourself up," he said.

"...again, how do you suppose i do that?" she replied. "If you hadn't noticed, it's kind of impossible for me to do that."

Narumi groaned and pushed himself up on his elbows. "If you don't try, how will you know? Besides if you can get up at least a little bit, we might be able to get it off further."

Kiri's expression was blank, she yawned loudly and then set her expression to an annoyed glare, this was becoming a regular thing she was doing. "Gee Naru-Naru, you don't think i've tried that. If i could sit up any more than _this_, don't you think i would have tried to get out."

When saying that, she showed him by pushing herself up until she was how she was earlier. She was still bent over but yet again she was more or less sitting on him. "Comfortable?"

Narumi blushed, Kiri was definitely angry but he was only thinking of possibilities, he wasn't provoking her or nothing. It didn't help how compromising their position was though.

She laid back down again and poked him in the side. "Shouldn't you be able to slide out or something?"

"Leg trapped, remember?" he said sarcastically. He put his hand down to his leg and felt in carefully, it felt swollen and and numb, this wasn't good. _If only i could get my stupid phone...Oh yeah! _

"Mussy-head, my phone rang earlier," Narumi said, thinking back. "I couldn't answer it though."

"Where is it?" She asked, searching the room.

"Over there on the side," he said pointing behind him. Kiri followed his arm and blinked. "All the way over there..."

Well that was wonderful, talk about useless information why don't you. Kiri sighed and stayed silent for a while, listening to the wind out side rushing through the trees. It had been a nice day, practically perfect, even with the madness in the S.P room that day. Her plan was to have got the shopping and gone home, probably fall asleep or get worked to death by her father but no, the world seemed to have other ideas. Instead she had been called over to Narumi's for some stupid meeting, which everyone was either coming to later or making their way. Well she reasoned, after that they had probably stayed where they were or rushed back home.

To make matters more splendid she had spent her time here cleaning non stop and getting completely messy. She was even wearing his clothes...

"We spent hours...cleaning up," Kiri said out of no where, still looking out over the room. "What a waste."

"I guess," Narumi agreed, only mildly startled by her talking. "It'll be sorted out when some one gets ho-"

"Hello! I'm home!"

"-me..." Narumi finished. At least a small part of his mind had at least told him just how creepy that was, coincidences really were strange.

"Wow psychic Naru-Naru," Kiri mocked. "You gonna shout or what?"

"Sh-shut up Mussy-head," he scowled.

"Hel- Micky! Oh Micky i'm so glad you're okay," the voice rang through the halls. "Stupid onii-sama not looking after you."

Narumi heard this and held himself up. "Shut up Chisami!"

Chisami and Micky both cocked their heads to the door and stood up. "Onii-sama? What do you mean shut up!" she yelled bursting the door open. "You didn't even h-...Oh onii-sama what happened?"

Narumi growled and was about to shout at her again, he didn't get the chance as Kiri clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Go call some one who can help us out," she said. "We'll explain later, so quit shouting."

"P-prince-sama! I'll go get someone straight away," she said, running off to get her phone. "Daddy...yes, yes i'm home but Prince-sama is trapped underneath the furniture, oh and onii-sama is too...prince-sama is that Kiri girl...No i don't know what happened but they can't get out...call the, oh i get it...okay bye bye."

"How comes she listens to you," Narumi said after Kiri removed her hand. Kiri shrugged and looked at the open door where the young girl stood on her phone.

"Hurry up Chisami," Narumi called out, barely containing his frustration.

"So loud," Kiri said, covering her ears.

"Prince-sama i called daddy and he said to call the fire station, they'll be here in a few minutes," Chisami told them as she walked back into the room. She came over and crouched down next to the two. "Why have you got onii-sama's clothes on?"

"It's a long story," they both said.

"Are you hurt Prince-sama?" Chisami asked, looking shocked and worried.

"Erm, not really," Kiri said flatly. Narumi was giving Chisami an evil glare so she turned her attention to him.

"...are you hurt onii-sama?" Chisami asked reluctantly.

"So nice of you to be concerned," Narumi growled, annoyed his little sister didn't seem to care less about him. "I've been better, why don't you try to move some of this."

"You're not serious, all this stuff is too heavy for me," Chisami said in her like-i'd-ever-do-that voice. "What if hurt my prince?! The thought of it is too terrible."

"Ugh," Narumi covered his face with his hands, maybe it was better with out her here.

There were sirens in the background and Chisami left the room, to Narumi's delight, to open the door for the firemen. They could hear their voices at the door as Chisami explained what she guess had happened, and the firemen then entered the room starting to talk to the two teenagers sandwiched on the floor. They were just a series of quick questions about their health and if there was anything they should know about, so Narumi told them what was what and then the firemen got to work setting them free.

* * *

**Me: Hm i choose to end it here and carry on in the next chapter. **

**Naru-Naru: But i was about to have salvation ;-; You're evil.**

**Me: I know. REVIEW please! i ask a minimum of 5 reviews...or i stick Narumi back under the evil cupboard XD**

**Naru-Naru: Noo! Review damn you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: -hides behind a wall with a shield and a base ball bat- please don't kill me...it's not my fault i chose a hard course...or that writers block is attracted to me like a magnet...GOMENNASAI!! I'll get this finished now and thanks to everyone who reviewed/favourited/subscribed!**

**I worked on this when ever I had the time, but since we started our second project; our workload has doubled!! Not only that but I'm only aloud on the comp three days a week, so I can't go on my laptop ;-;**

**I hope you enjoy this last chapter. Please review, even if it is just to tell me off TT-TT**

* * *

It had only taken about twenty minutes for the two of them to be rescued, and for most of that time they had been checking over their injuries. Narumi didn't think he had ever been happier when they had at last lifted Kiri off of him, not that he minded her on top him so much; it was just being crushed under all that weight he didn't like. He sat up carefully and stretched out every part of him that had basically gone dead from not moving for so long, grimacing at the pain of it and the weird sensation of blood flowing back into his body.

"Can you stand?" the fireman next to him asked, eying Narumi carefully in case something was wrong.

Narumi shook his head in response and replied. "I can't move my leg; some thing cut into it when we were trapped."

"Very well then," he nodded, bending down and taking a look at his leg, Narumi was shocked as his trouser leg was pull up, revealing a deep gash in the side. His trousers were torn at the side, and wet with blood.

"Woah!" Narumi gasped as the man picked him up, he looked around and saw Kiri being led out of the room with Chisami at her heel, the young girl was talking about her 'heroic and wonderful Prince-sama' to the unsuspecting fireman.

The fireman carrying Narumi began walking to the door, glancing around to make sure there was nothing dangerous in his way, his job was to get the kid out safely and he needed to do his job properly to reduce the risk of something going wrong.

Even in the hallway Narumi could see that things had gotten toppled over in the events of the day and he spared a small thought for the poor people who would have to clean it up.

He was quite thankful that they wasn't in the kitchen at the time as through the open door he could just about see the mass of broken china and fallen kitchenware.

As soon as he was outside the paramedics came over to the both of them and the fireman put him down on what he presumed was a stretcher. It was all happening really fast and he was answering all of their questions without even thinking about what he was saying. It was then that he noticed something -or someone- was missing.

"Excuse me, but where's Kiri?" He asked when he had a moment free, looking over their shoulders as they fussed over him.

"Oh the young lady? Yes your girlfriend's fine just some bruising on her back, but she's on her way home," the lady said pushing him back down on the stretcher when he tried to sit up.

"She's not my- wait you just let her go home!" he cried, trying to sit up again. He failed miserably as he lent on his broken wrist and yelled in pain. The paramedic rolled her eyes and put her hands on the boy shoulders.

"Narumi-san please take it easy, she had no reason to go to the hospital," the paramedic sternly said. "You on the other hand do, and it would be a lot easier if you would calm down and let us do our job."

Narumi looked unsure but laid down all the same, letting the paramedics take him to the hospital. He could always talk with his kohai later and see if she really was okay, but the doctors knew what they were talking about so he had no reason not to believed them. It had been a long, exhausting and strange night, and Narumi gratefully fell asleep on the way to the hospital enjoying his dreams.

--

"Naru-chan!"

"Kei, be quiet he's asleep."

"But Ochii, he's been asleep all day," the pineapple headed boy whined, the Pocky in his mouth snapping. He whined even louder because of this, placing a new stick of the chocolate goodness into his mouth. "What a waste."

"Kei, can't you just behave?" the other guy said frowning, his glasses caught the light as he thought about what a pain this kid could be. His attention was slowly brought back as the sleeping boy before them began to stir.

"Well done Kei, you woke him up," Ochiai Kazuhiko chided, scowling at his smaller friend. Narumi groaned and his eyes fluttered open slowly, taking in a fleeting glance of his surroundings.

"How you doing Naru-chan?" Kei asked, loudly.

"Hn...Fine until you came in the room," Narumi complained, rolling over. "So noisy..."

"Hmm that sounds familiar," Kei mumbled to himself. No body heard him though.

"Narumi, seriously, how are you?" Ochiai asked, frowning ever so slightly.

Narumi gave a small grunt and pushed himself to sit up, doing this he noticed that his wrist was now plastered and a white cast was set firmly in place. Looking his body over, Narumi saw his lower arm was wrapped in a bandage along with his foot, he had pulled the covers back rather hastily and swung himself out of the bed.

"Narumi you shouldn't be doing that," Kazuhiko shook his head, giving Narumi an extremely disapproving look.

"It's fine Kazuhiko, I was hot underneath the covers anyway," Narumi told him, dismissing the look entirely. "And I've already said I'm okay, so quite asking so much.

"Narumi we're going to be concerned about your health, so you should expect it," his friend replied, pushing his glasses up.

Narumi stayed silent, stretching out his aching muscles and yawning greatly. He sat back against the pillow watching Kei as he stuffed the last of his sweets in his mouth, and grumbled when he realised they were all gone.

"So what happened with you guys yesterday?" He asked, watching Kei with less than amusement.

"I was on my way over when the ground started to shake," Ochiai told him. "Thought it was better to wait it out, then head home."

"Yeah, I didn't want kaa-san home alone," Kei added, smiling goofily.

"Oh okay...wait have you seen Kiri yet? How is she?" He asked, a little too quickly.

Kei and Ochiai shared a look and then their eyes focused back on he injured boy before them. _Maybe he hit his head..._

"You just called her Kiri," Kei shouted in disbelief, pointing at Narumi accusingly.

Narumi did a double take and blushed lightly, attempting to defend himself. "No i didn't! I called her Mussy-head!"

"Yes you di-mmph!"

"Narumi we're just going to get a drink," Ochiai stepped in quickly, pulling Kei out of the room roughly by his collar.

"Hey, what was that for?" he whined, once they were far enough away from Narumi's room.

"He called her Kiri...," Kazuhiko said, carefully. "Hmm something must have happened for him to start calling her that."

"Well wasn't Kiri-chan the only one who turned up for Naru-Naru's meeting?" Kei asked.

"Hm we'll ask Narumi about just what, exactly, happened," Kazuhiko told him, plotting something in his mind.

They walked back into Narumi's room cosing the door behind them. Narumi gave them a strange look before turning back to the hair styling magazine he had found, that had been left on his bedside.

"Thought you were getting a drink?" he asked, not really caring about the answer. He was instead glaring daggers at the magazine after reading a large page focused on Billy Iketani and how much of a star he was becoming in Japan.

"We were, but they didn't have anything we liked," Kazuhiko told him, peering over the magazine and frowning. "Narumi, you never did tell us what happened yesterday."

Narumi looked up from the magazine and put it down on the bed. "Only one person showed up for the meeting, there was an earthquake and me and Kiri got trapped. That's the short version of things, oh and we couldn't get to phone either."

"Oh that's funny Naru-Naru 'coz Ochii was thinking you were doing something else," Kei laughed. Narumi gave his friend a strange look, but Kei wasn't done talking. "I bet he's thinking that something _else_ should have happened."

Narumi couldn't help the pink tinge that rested on his cheeks as he thought about what had _happened _during their time together. He fought it off pretty well and whacked Kei off the bed, where he had plonked himself down.

"Kazuhiko..." Narumi growled. "Just what were you thinking?"

"He was thinking that you and Ki-Gak!"

Kazuhiko grabbed Kei by the arm and pulled him sharply to the floor covering his mouth. "Don't you ever shu-

_Click_

The door to the room opened fully and a short girl with a bob stepped into the room yawning loudly, closing the door behind her. She gave a passing glance over the scene in front of her and chose to ignore what ever had just caused Kazuhiko to hold Kei down, her eyes coming to rest on the boy sitting on the bed. He looked pissed and was about to shout something at the two of them.

The three of them stopped arguing immediately and turned their eyes to face the expressionless girl. Narumi shook his head, stopping himself from staring at her any longer than he should, and cleared his throat.

"K-Kiri...why are you still in my clothes?" he asked, his voice was strangely hoarse and was it getting hot in here?

Kiri Koshiba, because that was who she was, looked down at her clothing and tugged lightly at the neck line, shrugging. She gave him a confused look with her eyebrows raised, but then thought better not to question what she had just heard. _Maybe he hit his head?_

"Seji didn't agree with me coming home so soon, after I woke up I got dragged back here and I didn't get a chance to change," she explained in a lazy tone.

Kazuhiko let go of Kei instantly after taking notice of his crush's appearance and gave Narumi a suspicious glare, the young prodigy didn't even notice.

"Koshiba-san, why exactly are you in Narumi's clothes?" he asked, warily. He felt increasingly worried about what the answer was going to be.

"Oh Narumi spilled juice on me and wouldn't let me leave because of the meeting," she told him, not even noticing herself how she had addressed the boy. "I wasn't going to stay sticky all day."

"Uh huh...I see," Kazuhiko said, still not happy about it.

"Hey hey! Ochii didn't you hear them," Kei shouted loudly, staring at the two hairstylists in mock shock. "Kiri-chan called Naru-Nar-mmph!"

Kazuhiko quickly clamped a hand over Kei's mouth once again shutting him up, he had caught on a split second before the kid got the words from his mouth. "Kei keep quiet," he hissed.

"Eh heh, excuse us Koshiba-san," he said, dragging Kei over to the door. "We're going to get something to eat."

Kei pulled the hand off his mouth with some effort and protested. "But we just ate and the hospital food is horrible!"

"Come on Kei," Kazuhiko continued, pushing him firmly out the door and shutting it behind him. _Hmm, well if things are working out between them...sigh Narumi you better not screw this up._

Back in the room Kiri and Narumi exchanged a puzzled look before glancing away from each other. No one was talking and an uncomfortable silence fell over them.

Kiri walked closer to Narumi's bed, closing the huge gap between them, and sat down on the edge, her yawn cut off with a disgruntled groan.

"So how are you doing Narumi?" she asked, looking at him from the corner of her eyes. She could see him blushing lightly but she didn't think anything of it.

Narumi frowned and opened his mouth. "I'm fine already! I wish everyone would stop asking the same stupid question."

He looked away from her and stared out of the window, his mind trying not to think of her close proximity.

"Narumi you're in the hospital, of course people are going to ask how you are," she stated flatly.

"Hn."

Silence engulfed them once again, and a few minutes passed by as the two sat together. Narumi sat there blushing as his thoughts span in his head, he went over everything that had happened previously and felt like kicking himself for his stupid behaviour. He sighed and glanced at the girl next to him, she was flipping through the magazine that she had swiped from Narumi's bed and lazily reading through it.

"What about you?" he finally asked.

Kiri didn't even look up from the picture she was staring at. Narumi frowned and pulled the top of it down, mildly wishing he hadn't afterwards. Kiri looked _different_ in Narumi's clothes, she looked pretty cute and Narumi found his face heating up further, or maybe that was because of the low dip of the top giving him an interesting view.

"I asked you a question Mussy-head," he ground out, _trying_ to sound angry.

"What did you ask me?" she asked, looking him in the eyes.

Narumi looked away. "I said, what about you?"

"Oh..what about me?" she asked. Narumi wanted to hit his head against a brick wall, was this girl really that stupid.

"How..are..you?" he growled, trying to stay as level headed as Narumi could possibly be.

"I'm fine."

"Are you ever going to say more than a single sentence to me?" Narumi asked exasperated. "How's your back? and don't just say 'I'm fine'."

"Hm, Narumi's worried about me," she said, turning a page. A small smile on her lips. "...It's just a bruise Narumi, nothing that won't heal."

"Really?" Narumi asked, sceptically. He had been noticing something since she sat near him, every time she took a breath in she would grimace and her breath would be cut short. "Looks like you're having trouble breathing to me."

"Like I said; it's just a bruise," she assured him, smiling lightly. "It's only for a while."

"K-Kiri, you're only gonna worry people you know," he mumbled, resting his arm on his knee.

"So are you, what with all the injuries," she commented, watching him look away. "I saw your parents outside."

"..."

"..."

"WHAT!" Narumi cried. Kiri was sure he would have bolted the door and windows shut if he could move freely, he certainly look panicked.

"They're in the waiting room, your mum looked like she had been crying, but the other two seemed fine," she told him, bringing his attention back to her.

"Oh...Well as long as they're not making a scene," he grumbled, imagining the scenario in his head with a grimace. It was not a thing for the weak of heart to witness or even think about.

"Hey...since when have you called me by my name?" He asked, suddenly noticing the lack of nicknames...or teasing.

"Since you started calling me by mine," Kiri replied, truthfully.

"Uh?" Narumi looked confused and thought back to every time he had talk to or about her today, sure enough -to his embarrassment- he had only called her mussy head at least once that day. The rest he called her by her given one instead. "Oh."

Kiri closed the magazine and placed it on the side carefully, uncrossing her legs on the bed. She paused for a moment, closing her eyes and smiling.

"...Thank you," she spoke softly, opening her eyes to look at the startled Narumi.

"Uh uhm...what for?" He asked, genuinely wondering.

"For helping me at your house," she replied. "You didn't have to do it, but you did it anyway...so thank you, Narumi."

Narumi blushed brilliantly, watching the girl in front of him with a weary shock. "I had to..." he said, so quietly it was barely audible.

Kiri blushed lightly before getting up and sorting her -well Narumi's- clothes out. "So I'll see you later Narumi."

"Yea...No, wait," he said, he didn't even realise what he had done let alone realised he had spoke. He had taken hold of Kiri's arm and pulled her back to sit on the bed, she was so close she was almost sitting on his lap. Narumi released her immediately after figuring it out.

"Gomen..." he mumbled, blushing. "You said I didn't _have_ to do anything...why?"

Kiri blinked, going over the question in her head. "Because you didn't _have_ to let me get cleaned up, and you didn't _have_ to protect me when we got trapped, I mean I'm not your favourite person so..."

"Geez Mussy-head, how stupid are you?" Narumi snapped, frowning at her. "'Not your favourite person'...Do you think I wouldn't care if you're soaked or if you got hurt? Of course I would dummy."

The now slightly confused girl tilted her head to the side, she could barely even hear the words the boy next to her was muttering, but she smiled all the same at what she could hear.

"Of course I had to help you Kiri," Narumi now spoke normally so she could hear, yet he still kept his eyes firmly averted from her. "I wouldn't let someone I care about get hurt baka."

Kiri smiled before noticing something by the door. She stood up again, leaning one leg on the bed as she looked down at the blushing Narumi.

"Thank you," she said again, leaning down and kissing him quickly on the cheek. Then whispering in his ear. "You're parents are at the door Narumi. See you later."

Outside the door of Narumi's room, several nurses and doctors were giving some very concerned looks to something on the floor. Two bodies lay frozen in disbelief, passed out from the shock. Kei Minami and Ochiai Kazuhiko sometimes regretted their snooping.

That said -or rather _done_- Kiri walked away from the bed and out of the door, greeting Narumi's parents on the way out and leaving before they could ask her anything.

Narumi sat there on the bed, frozen. He's entire being had turned crimson, eyes wide in shock. Slowly, as he regained his senses, he put his hand to his cheek, touching the spot he had just been kissed. The boys eyes softened and he smiled gently, enjoying the memory.

Of course not everything can stay perfect, as even Narumi had to be violently woken from his pleasant state when the door burst open, with the loud cries of his name being shouted to the rooftops.

"Sho-chan!!"

_She'll pay for that!_ He thought vengefully, only just remembering the last thing she said to him. Of course she _knew_ he wouldn't have listened to her warning, he was in a state of shocked bliss after all.

_Owari_

**OMG it's...it's...it's FINISHED!! Yay finally after so so so long! Yay i hoped you've enjoyed the story, I'm not very sure on the ending but please review and tell me what you think!**

**I fought such a battle with writers block...which is why some bits might seem a bit slow...but hopefully it's all worked out and you've enjoyed it all.**

**Well, See You in my next fic! :D Ja ne! Reviews xxxxxxxx**


End file.
